List of characters in The Masterharper of Pern
The following is a list of characters appearing in The Masterharper of Pern. * Adessa - Wife of Lord Kale of Ruatha Hold, mother of Lessa. * Agust * Anta * Ashmichel - Lord Holder of Ruatha Hold prior to Lord Kale. * B'rant * B'refli * Barba * Bargen * Benoria * Betrice * Bosler * Bourdon * Brahil * Brashia * Bravonner * Bristol * Brodo * Brosil * C'gan - Weyrsinger at Benden Weyr; dragon blue Tagath. * C'rob - dragon bronze Spakinth. * C'vrel - dragon bronze Falarth. * Calanuth * Camo * Carola - Weyrwoman of Benden Weyr prior to Jora; dragon gold Feyrith. * Carral - Wife of Rantou. * Chochol * Clostan * Cording * Creline * Curtos * Dalma * Domick * Donkin * Drevalla * Dugall * Ellic * Emfor * Emry * Erkin * Evarel * Evelene - Wife of Lord Faroguy of High Reaches Hold. * Evenek * F'lar * F'lon * F'nor * Falawny * Fandarel - Mastersmith. * Farevene - Eldest son of Lord Faroguy of High Reaches Hold. * Faroguy - Lord Holder of High Reaches Hold prior to Lord Fax. * Fax - Self-styled "Lord Of Seven Holds". * Forist * Furlo * G'ranad - Weyrleader of Benden Weyr prior to S'loner. * Gemma - Wife of Lord Fax of High Reaches Hold. * Gennell - Masterharper prior to Robinton. * Germathen * Gifflen * Ginia - Masterhealer prior to Oldive. * Gorazde * Gorton - Masterwineman. * Gostol * Grodon * Grogellan - Lord Holder of High Reaches Hold prior to Lord Groghe. * Groghe - Third son of Lord Grogellan of Fort Hold, later Lord Holder of Fort Hold. * Halanna * Halibran * Hayara * Hayon * Idarolan - Masterfisherman. * Ifor * Isla * Jerint * Jesken * Jez * Jonno * Jora - Weyrwoman at Benden Weyr; dragon gold Nemorth. * Juvana * K'net - dragon bronze Piyanth. * Kailey * Kale - Lord Holder of Ruatha Hold, father of Lessa. * Kalem * Karenchok * Kasia - Wife of Merdine, later Wife of Robinton. * Kepiru - * Klada * Kubisa - Primary teacher at Harper Hall. * Kulla * Laela * Landon - Second son of Halibran. * Larad - Lord Holder of Telgar Hold. * Larna - F'lar's mother. * Lear * Lessa - Daughter of Lord Kale and Lady Adessa of Ruatha Hold. * Lesselden - Lord Holder of Crom Hold prior to Lord Nessel. * Lexey * Libby - Daughter of Kubisa. * Lissala * Lobirn * Londik * Lorra - Headwoman at Harper Hall. * Lotricia - Wife of Lobirn. * Lytonal - later L'tol; dragon brown Larth; later Lytol. * M'odon - Oldest rider at Benden Weyr; dragon bronze Nigarth. * M'ridin - ; dragon bronze Cortath. * Macester * Maidir - Lord Holder of Benden Hold prior to Lord Raid. * Maizella - * Mallan - * Manora * Marcine * Mardy * Marlifin * Matsen * Maxilant * Melongel - Lord Holder of Tillek Hold prior to Lord Oterel. * Merdine - First husband of Kasia. * Merelan - Mastersinger, wife of Petiron and mother of Robinton. * Meren * Miata * Milla * Minnarden * Monegal - Tillek Mastervintner. * Morif * Morjell * Mosser * Mumolen * Murfytwen * Murfytwenone * Naprila * Naylor * Neilla * Nip - Real name Kinsale; Harper spy. * Ogolly * Oldive - Masterhealer. * Oterel - Lord Holder of Tillek Hold. * Patry * Pessia * Petiron * Pragal * Raid - Lord Holder of Benden Hold. * R'gul - Weyrleader of Benden Weyr, dragon bronze Hath. * R'yar - dragon brown Garanath. * Rantou * Rasa * Relna * Ricardy * Robinton * Rochers * S'bran - dragon bronze Kilminth. * S'lel - dragon bronze Tuenth. * S'loner - Weyrleader of Benden Weyr, dragon bronze Chendith. * S'tellan - dragon brown Vickith. * Saday * Saltor * Sangel - Lord Holder of South Boll Hold. * Saretta - * Sebell - Grandson of Rantou. * Segoina - Merelan's aunt. * Severeid * Sev Ritecamp - Mastertrader. * Shelline * Sheve * Shonagar * Sifer - Lord Holder of Bitra Hold. * Silvina * Sirrie * Sitta * Sontie * Stolla - Headwoman at Benden Weyr prior to Manora. * Struan - * Sucho * T'rell - Weyrlingmaster at Benden Weyr. * Tarathel - Lord Holder of Telgar Hold prior to Lord Larad. * Targus * Tela * Tesner - Lord Holder of Igen Hold. * Thella * Tinamon * Torlin * Tortole * Traller * Triana * Valden * Valrol * Vendross * Vesna * Washell * Winalla * Wonegal - Benden MasterVintner prior to Gorton. * Yorag Category:Character Lists